Silent as the Dead
by Warm-Ice
Summary: a song fic. The door opens to a dungeon where Alucard was imprisoned once again. His mind relays all that transpired 18 years ago. AxIish.


Silent as the Dead

The door to his dungeon opened, he raised his scarlet gaze to the growing light.

**Mr. Brightside**

**I'm coming out of my cage**

**And I've been doing just fine**

**Gotta gotta get down because I want it all**

It reflected upon the shackles that bound his arms above his head and his feet; the chains so short, he was forced to kneel. He wore once again, the black suit; no longer the red one his master saw him wear so often. But no longer was she his master. No longer…

**It started out with a kiss**

**How did it end up like this?**

**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**

_Alucard held up the bleeding hand, the offer standing in front of her. All she had was a knowing smile, and a cigarette. No words were spoken; silence ensued as his patience started thinning. He felt so close, and yet so far…_

_She stood, walking closer to him timidly. He awaited her choice, his senses more alert than ever, the grin still upon his face. And slowly, almost gently, she pried his hand open and faced his palm up where the blood soaked his white glove-clad hand. _

_She looked at Alucard with ferocity and smashed her cigarette down his wound. Alucard grinned wide, so she made her choice it seemed. "You know that cannot hurt me." He said in his low, velvety voice._

_She only smirked his way, knowing he knew her answer, and walked towards the small window to the outside world…_

**Now I'm falling asleep**

**And she's calling a cab**

**While he's having a smoke**

**And she's taking a drag**

_Integral knelt in front of the queen, humbly listening to her proposal. As the queen went on, her fists started to clench. Her down cast eyes started burning with silent anger, her frown deepening._

_Alucard observed with a wide, sadistic grin. Now, her country was eating her alive. Her loyalty was betraying her. Her Faith was forcing her. What will you do now, Integral Winggates Hellsing?_

_The doors opened to reveal a dashing man; he had long black hair, neatly combed in place. His eyes were green and his face was more aloof, he wore an elegant suit and walked regally down the carpet towards the throne to stand beside the kneeling Integral._

_They didn't look at each other. The queen asked for Integral to stand. She took her hand and his and put them together, forming a silent union. Integral looked up at him as he looked down upon her. It was obvious that both parties were not jumping for joy about the engagement. But it was the only way to free Integral and put her again into power. _

**Now they're going to bed**

**And my stomach is sick**

**And it's all in my head**

**But she's touching his chest**

**Now, he takes off her dress now**

**Let me go**

_Integral stood in her office once again, looking out of the window, smoking her cigarette for the last time. Alucard appeared from the shadows, the grin plastered on his face but quickly disappearing when he caught sight of her. She was different, her hair was different, her clothes, her nails, her lips, her eyes. _

_Her beautiful platinum colored hair was pinned up into an elegant bun, exposing her slender neck, adorned with jewels. She wore a white gown, so simple yet elegant. She wore sapphire teardrops for earrings and a diamond necklace and bracelet. Her back was turned to him, exposing her flawless back and shoulders. Her face reflected upon the glass showed that she wore lip gloss. Her finger shone as the large diamond reflected the moon._

_He mocked her, her weakness, her hopelessness. She turned to him sharply; the ferocity in her eyes burned itself upon his memory. She inhaled her last puff of smoke and exhaled, pushing the cigarette down onto the ash tray. She walked towards the painting of her father and then turned to him: telling him her last order. Don't come to my wedding. _

_He asked her, well then may I come to your engagement party? She closed her eyes and smiled, never answering him as her fiancé entered the room and he vanished back into the darkness. _

**I just can't look**

**It's killing me**

**And taking control**

_He watched silently from the second floor as people of high status came to congratulate his master and wish them a happy marriage. She didn't smile, she didn't scream, she didn't curse, she didn't do anything except thank them and move on to the next aristocratic bastard._

_Ceres came up to him, a nervous flash in her eyes. Alucard waited for her to say something. She had a sad air around her, bringing his concerns to her. He turned to her and she smiled sadly at him. I'm sorry about Integra-sama, she said. _

_She isn't dying, Police girl, He told her. _

_Ceres smiled sadly again, guessing he wouldn't understand. But he did. He understood clearly. He just chose not to. He didn't want to think he lost his Master to a mere human who had no abilities whatsoever. How could he protect her when a vampire, ghoul or any type of monster tries to attack her? Would he even risk his life for her? He didn't even love her. _

**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**

**Swimming through sick lullabies**

**Choking on your alibis**

**But it's just the price I pay**

**Destiny is calling me**

**Open up my eager eyes**

**Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**

_Alucard watched from the rooftops as his Master walked the gardens in an uncharacteristic yet fitting dress alongside her soon to be husband. He was talking, she was listening. She was talking, he was listening. They weren't fighting, they weren't falling in love. It was simply a conversation: A meeting about their plans in the future. _

_She wanted one child, he wanted three. They settled for two. She wanted to be in charge of Hellsing, he wanted her to be in charge of the house. They agreed for her to rule over Hellsing. She wanted Walter to stay in the house; he wanted Walter to stay in the hospital. Walter would stay in the house. _

_His expression went grim at the mention of Alucard. He wanted Alucard locked back into his cell, never to be released again. Alucard was relieved to hear Integral shout again. She fought for his freedom. They compromised. They would lock him up until Integral saw it fit for their son to rule over Hellsing._

**I'm coming out of my cage**

**And I've been doing just fine**

**Gotta gotta get down because I want it all**

**It started out with a kiss**

**How did it end up like this?**

**It was only a kiss**

_Alucard appeared from her father's portrait, she leaned upon her table, motionless. She was silent as the dead, bathed in darkness and the light of the full moon. She stared out the window, a thing he seemed to see more often as the day of their union came closer. No longer did she smoke, He forbade her._

_Alucard didn't smile this time; there was nothing to be pleased of. He walked to her side, staring up at the beautiful full moon. He turned to her, seeing her naked truth. The fire in her ocean deep eyes was extinguished, replaced by loneliness, helplessness and hollowness. A tear rolled down from her beautiful ice blue eyes and she didn't even bother to hide it from him._

_It disappointed him. It angered him. It hurt him. Immensely. He looked upon his wrist and without a second thought, bit it. He tore his skin for the blood to come out and offered it in front of her. She looked at it, then to him, the question in her eyes._

_She had to take it; it was her last chance for freedom. She had to accept his offer before she was completely destroyed by her loyalty and responsibility. This was her last chance for salvation, through damnation._

**Now I'm falling asleep**

**And she's calling a cab**

**While he's having a smoke**

**And she's taking a drag**

**Now they're going to bed**

**And my stomach is sick**

**And it's all in my head**

**But she's touching his chest**

**Now, he takes off her dress now**

**Let me go**

_She stared at the bleeding wrist and took the hand into hers; the hand that had bled for her; the hand that shielded her; protected her; saved her; taught her; carried her._

_She brought it closer to her lips, Alucard anticipated her. But instead, she kissed his palm and held it to her cheek, cherishing his softness. Alucard's hopes fell. She had denied him for the last time. Her decision was final. _

Cause I just can't look it's killing me

And taking control

_She closed her eyes, another tear rolling down her peerless face and tearing at his damned soul. She let go of his hand and turned to leave but Alucard pulled her back and caught her lips with his. He held her close, almost crushing her to him. She didn't resist, nor did she return the kiss. Darkness consumed them as the moon was over-shadowed by the clouds. This was the first intimate contact they had. And it might just be the last._

**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**

**Swimming through sick lullabies**

**Choking on your alibis**

**But it's just the price I pay**

**Destiny is calling me**

**Open up my eager eyes**

**Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**

_When the moon shone bright once again, Integral stood alone in the dark. Silent as the dead. Alucard had left her to her choice. He gave up._

**(Instrumental)**

Alucard anticipated as the blinding light of the outside world subsided. A silhouette, then a shadow formed itself upon the door. For some unknown reason, he hoped it would be Integral standing upon that doorway, glaring down at him with disgust and barking orders.

**I never…**

Golden hair . Integral. No, her hair was longer than this human's. Piercing blue eyes. Integral. No, her eyes were fiercer.

**I never…**

It was not Integral…It was…

**I never…**

He grinned madly, the image of Integral in a wedding gown, looking up from her ivory white bouquets entering his mind.

**I never…**

The young man looked down upon him, "So **you're** the monster…"


End file.
